Zero no Megaman
by Sharingan Z
Summary: EL titulo es raro, lo admito, Zero ha sido transportado a una era de magia y hechiceria, ¿Saldra Zero de alli? o ¿Se quedara con la chica que lo invoco? ZeroXCiel Semi UA


Este fic esta basado en un anime que vi y me gusto mucho, además de que fue divertido, pensé…que seria interesante ver como se desenvuelve ciertas parejas aquí, este es mi tercer trabajo, y veré si actualizo los otros dos, ya que de que actualizare, actualizare…

**Zero no Megaman**

(Por Sharingan Z)

**CAPITULO 1: Un Reploid en Tierras Magicas**

Nuestra historia se ubica en un mundo paralelo donde todo es prado verde y hermoso, los rios corrian en su cauce y las personas vivian en pequeños pueblos, aquí no existian los Reploids ni las cosas tecnologicas que hoy conocemos, el ambiente era Feudalista, pero sin embargo la gente del pueblo la pasaba super bien, aunque no les gustara el trato de la nobleza hacia ellos

Esta Nobleza se caracterizaba por una cosa de los plebeyos, ademas de tener millones en su cuenta bancaria, ellos hacian uso de la magia, es decir eran poderosos hechiceros y era por eso que algunos, por no decir la gran mayoria, de los nobles usaban sus habilidades magicas para torturar y oprimir a la gente del pueblo

¿Y donde se aprendía magia?, es una buena pregunta, habían 13 estados en este mundo mágico divididos en tres continentes, pero nuestra historia se centra en el continente Halkeginia, en el pais de Tristania; en fin, alli se hallaba una prestigiosa escuela para hechiceros donde venian gente de muchos paises a estudiar magia y encantamientos

En las aulas de este gran obra maestra de la arquitectura, se han educado grandes magos, uno de sus ex alumnos, el ya anciano mago Thomas Light es el director de esa escuela, y hasta ahora había llevado a cabo una labor impecable, a su lado estaba su secretaria, la dulce Fairy Leviathan, que tambien fue una alumna destacada durante sus años en esta academia magica.

Temporalmente nos hallamos ahora en el primer dia de clases del año Tristanio, donde en una de las habitaciones del alumnado, pues era como una especie de internado, una chica rubia se levantaba perezosa soltando sus largos y precioso cabello dorado mientras el sol le filtraba la ventana, se miro al espejo para contemplar su palido y delicado rostro, aun estaba un poco soñolienta pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar con un poco de agua en la cara

-Bien¡hoy es tu día Ciel d' Valliere!- dijo animada abriendo mas sus ojos razgados aun por el sueño-el sol brilla en lo alto, los pájaros cantan bonito y se siente la suave brisa del viento, definitivamente ¡hoy no me puede salir nada mal!

Y con este pensamiento ingreso al servicio de su habitación para poder arreglarse y vestirse para su primer dia de clases como alumna del segundo año de la Academia Magica de Tristein

---------------

Ahora nos saltamos un poco en el tiempo donde se esta llevando a cabo la primera clase del año

-Buenos días chicos-saludo una chica rubia muy bonita de ojos verdes, ingresando al aula con unos libros-Mi nombre es Cinnamon, hechicera del elemento Tierra y sere su maestra en Alquimia elemental

Los alumnos asintieron entusiastas, parecía que este fuera el curso el cual todos disfrutaban, todos ellos ataviados con sus largos sacos de color azul oscuro, y con su camisa blanca y su pantalón de mesilla y sus pies calzaban brillantes y pulcros zapatos blancos; en el caso de las chicas no era muy distinto solo cambiaban el pantalón por una falda regularmente corta y en ver del saco era una capa del mismo color que el de los varones y calzaban zapatos blancos impecables; la maestra dejo los libros en el escritorio y se ubico detrás de su escritorio pero sin sentarse.

-Bien para empezar, repasaremos algunos conceptos que vieron el año pasado-dijo Cinnamon mientras sacaba tres piedritas y las colocaba en su escritorio-¿Alguien me puede decir lo que es alquimia?

Un muchacho levanto la mano, este tenia el cabello naranja semi largo tirando para casi atrás y ojos verdes

-Si, digame usted-dijo la maestra señalandolo con la mirada

-Permitame darle la bienvenida profesora Cinnamon a nombre de todos los estudiantes- dijo el muchacho con voz aduladora con una rosa en su mano derecha-mi nombre es Axl D' Grammont y tambien del elemento tierra, espero que pase una buen año aquí con nosotros

-Gracias Axl kun n.nU –sonrio la maestra-pero… ¿me respondes mi pregunta?

-Desde luego maestra-dijo Axl haciendo una reverencia y sin quitar ese tonito pretencioso de voz-la alquimia no es más que una ciencia mágica en la cual cambiamos las propiedades de los cuerpos a través de una transmutación

-Hum, no esta mal Axl kun, arigatou por tu participación-respondió Cinnamon muy satisfecha y luego se dirigio a todos- Ahora vamos a hacer un hechizo simple de alquimia, observen con atención

La maestra saco una varita magica y luego dijo unas palabras magicas y ante el asombro de todos, las rocas que había en el escritorio se convirtieron en pepitas doradas

-Wow! Es oro!-señalo un alumno

-No alumno, es Pirita, el oro de los tontos-rio Cinnamon suavemente y causando que la clase tambien soltara algunas risas-Ahora veamos¿quien se ofrece como voluntario para reproducir lo que hice?-dijo la maestra esbozando una de sus mas hermosas sonrisas

Todos los varones levantaron su mano, pero la maestra seguía buscando con la mirada al "voluntario"; hasta que sus ojos se posaron en cierta rubia que no hacia mas que jugar con el lapiz en su cuaderno

-A ver tu alumna, la que esta al fondo…-dijo Cinnamon de repente y todos los alumnos voltearon su caras para ver al "voluntario", y estas "mágicamente" cambiaron a una de terror

-¿Quien, yo?-pregunto Ciel inocentemente

-Si, claro¡ven pasa!-le animo la maestra

-NO!!!!!-fue el grito que lanzaron todos lo alumnos

-No maestra a Ciel D' Zero no!!!!-chillo una alumna rubia como Ciel pero mas proporcionada y de mejor cuerpo

-¿Ciel D' Zero?-pregunto la maestra confundida-¿que significa eso, Alia san?

La rubia hizo un mohin de disgusto al escuchar ese "apodo"

-Asi es maestra Cinnamon-respondió Axl rozando los petalos de la rosa con sus labios-Zero exitos, Zero magia y …

-… Y Zero pechos!-grito otro alumno y todos los demás estallaron en risas causando el enojo de la chica

-¡Callense!-grito Ciel visiblemente enojada y salio de su ubicación para dirigirse a donde la maestra-¡Lo hare sensei!

-NOOO!!!!-volvieron a gritar los alumnos

-A ver chicos tranquilos-les tranquilizo la maestra-es un ejercicio sencillo, no pasara nada, se los aseguro n.n

Aun con la hermosa sornisa de Cinnamon, los estudiantes estaban aterrados, Alia se cubrio con sus brazos mientras Ciel se acercaba al frente y una alumna que se sentaba al lado de ella pidio permiso para salir del aula, fue un permiso concedido pues lo hizo con respeto y mucha calma, esta chica, de cabellos largos y morados, cuyos ojos estaban tapados por su cerquillo y mas o menos con mejor cuerpo que nuestra amiga "D' Zero" salio y cerro la puerta, apenas dio unos tres pasos cuando…

------------------

-Ah señorita Leviathan!-dijo el anciano hechicero-el primer dia de clases, me trae tantos recuerdos

-Si señor, a mi tambien-respondió sonriendo mientras seguía escribiendo en algunos documentos con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Parece que fue apenas ayer cuando ingrese a esta academia-dijo Light mientras miraba discretamente al busto de la chica peliazul quien ya se había dado cuenta de esto

-Si, lo sé señor-respondió ella tapandose "eso" con los documentos que tenia en su escritorio

-Pero…tantos años como director, tiene sus ventajas-dijo el director mientras un ratoncito blanco salia de entre las piernas de Leviathan, quien se percato del intruso que se había infiltrado por debajo su falda

-UH!!!!-fue lo único que musito la peliazul antes que el ratoncito se subiera al hombro del anciano

-Bien ¿de que color es?-le pregunto Light al animalito quien le respondió en su idioma al oido-oh! Ya veo, es de color blanco n.n, aunque yo pienso que a Levi chan le vendria mejor un color negro o rojo o quizas un color …

¡PUM!

No pudo hablar más, una silla le cayo en la cabeza enviada con mucho "afecto" por su secretaria

-Viejo verde ¬¬-le regaño Leviathan molesta cuando en eso…se oyo un sonido de explosión que venia de una de las aulas de clase-Ya sabia que no podía ser cierta tanta calma u.u

-Ay ay ay-dijo Light incorporándose-D'Valliere otra vez, supongo…

-Asi es…u.u-asintió la chica

-----------------

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La chica que salio emitió un suspiro y cuando entro de nuevo al aula encontró hecho todo un desmadre total, las mesas y algunas ventanas estaban rotas, los estudiantes estaban cubiertos de hollín, las rocas seguían siendo rocas y Ciel con una mano en la boca tratando de excusarse con la maestra Cinnamon, quien estaba en el suelo en estado KO que si Kamisama quisiera podría prolongarse por mucho tiempo

-Tal y como lo esperábamos de Ciel D' Zero-comento Alia entre risas mientras veía a la chica excusarse con la maestra inconsciente

La joven que hace segundos había salido del aula volvio a su lugar, y una vez sentada su mirada sin emociones seguia con la mirada a una avergonzada Ciel que regresaba a su asiento con una cara de mortificación monumental

-------------------

Terminada la clase de la mañana, Ciel decidio ir a dar un paseo para quitarse de la cabeza esa tremenda vergüenza que pasó, luego de caminar por largo rato decidio ir a su habitación; sin embargo, en el pasadizo…

-¡Yuju! D'Zero…-dijo una voz femenina burlona

¡Dios santo! Fue la expresión que cruzo por la mente de nuestra protagonista, y es que, después de hacer algo mal, no había nada peor que no sea restregártelo en toda la cara el fracaso que cometiste hoy y encima todos los anteriores; Ciel reconoció la voz y frunció el ceño, estaba molesta, hoy día hizo un mal hechizo, fue la burla de la clase y sobre todo de ella, la siempre fastidiosa Alia von Zerbst y para colmo no estaba sola, estaba con su amiga Palette Mc Knight y la otra chica que no se burlaba de ella sino que la ignoraba pues estaba leyendo un libro sin prestarle atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ella fue la que salio del salón de clases a la hora que Ciel hizo su "hechizo" y no se perjudico con la explosión, sus amigas le decian "Tabitha"

-¡Hala! Pero que tenemos aquí-dijo Alia mirando a D' Valliere

-No me molestes Zerbst ¬¬-le recrimino Ciel-hoy no tuve un buen dia ¬¬

-¿Y eso es novedad?-se rio Palette-tu nunca tienes un buen dia D'Zero

-Vaya, y pensar de los D'Valliere siempre fueron cuna de grandes hechiceros-se lamento Alia-pero bueno, que se le va a hacer-y dicho esto le golpeo la nariz con el dedo pronunciando lo siguiente-siempre ocurre en las mejores familias

Palette se rio con ganas al igual que Alia, pero, aunque Tabitha se quedo callada, Ciel se enojo sobremanera y de un empujon se abrio paso para pasar

-Uy, creo que se enojo-musito Palette-creo que hay que recordarle que dia es mañana n.n

Ciel se detuvo en seco al oir eso, pero no se giro para verlas, su cerquillo cubria su enojado rostro

-Hey D'Zero¿tu sabes que dia es mañana, no?-pregunto Alia usando su tonito pretencioso, ese que enojaba tanto a D'Zero

La rubia no respondió, estaba tan molesta que no queria responderle

-Mañana es el dia en que invocaras a un Tsukaima-le dijo Alia-yo desde luego invocare a algo poderoso y elegante…pero me pregunto…¿que clase de monstruo invocaras tu?

Ese comentario termino en risas de ambas rubias, mientras Ciel apretaba el puño con fuerza y evitaba las ganas de llorar, ya estaba harta de tantas burlas y se giro con una mirada decidida

-¡Invocare al Tsukaima mas bello, poderoso y elegante que exista ya lo veran!-dijo señalando a Alia con el dedo y con una mirada desafiante que daba miedo y las callo de un sopeton, cosa que hizo sonreir a Ciel-ya lo veran, mañana…

Y dicho esto fue a su habitación, una vez alli se encerro bajo 7 llaves y se acosto en su cama a meditar y a pensar…¿Cómo invocaria ella a un Tsukaima?

-En que lio me he metido-musito ella antes de caer vencida por el sueño

---------------------

Al fin llego el dia tan esperado por los alumnos de segundo año, pues hoy era el dia en que invocarían a un Tsukaima, el espectáculo se daría en el jardín especial del campus en donde se había colocado un estrado y unos asientos para los alumnos, además de asientos especiales para los maestros y demás invitados

Pero…¿Qué es un Tsukaima?

Un Tsukaima o Familiar es una criatura magica que va acorde al elemento y habilidad del hechicero que lo invoque, es decir un mago del tipo fuego invocara a un Tsukaima del tipo fuego y su apariencia, nivel de combate y magia, dependera de la habilidad del Summoner o invocador; en teoría, esta criatura te acompañara por toda tu vida, a menos que muera, obviamente y bajo esa condición podrias invocar a otro, solo se invoca un Tsukaima por y a la vez y solo puede haber uno por hechicero.

La academia hace este ritual para los de segundo año pues para tercer año es requisito fundamental tener un Tsukaima bien entrenado y fuerte pues ellos ya se graduarian como hechiceros; por eso estos chicos estaban muy felices y emocionados pues no podian esperar la hora a comparar Tsukaimas, sin embargo cierta chica rubia estaba literalmente "comiéndose las uñas" ¿como invocaría una cosa así? Es el precio de una mentira, la incertidumbre y la duda de si se hará bien o no

-¿Que pasa D'Zero, Nerviosa?-dijo una voz detrás de Ciel que la puso con la piel de gallina

-Ze…Zerbst!-llamo a la chica por su nombre

-¡Hala! Se te ve nerviosa¿segura que puedes hacerla bien?-pregunto Alia

-Pu…pues claro!-exclamo Ciel-¡ya lo veras!

-Eso espero-dijo Alia con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba de la vista de Ciel para que ella pueda ver, con mucho terror, a muchos alumnos de tercer año, profesores, el director y demás autoridades de la academia expectantes observando el espectáculo que darian los de segundo año, Ciel trago saliva en seco

Después de decir un "suerte" mas sarcástico que Saddam Hussein diciendo "paz" Alia von Zerbst atendio al llamado de un profesor pues era su turno de invocar a un Tsukaima, la rubia se paro en medio del estrado e realizo un hechizo, y ¡oh sorpresa! Aparecio una salamandra naranja de aspecto peligroso y con una flama en su cola revelando el elemento de su Summoner

-Bien hecho señortia von Zerbst-dijo el profesor mientras todos aplaudían, y luego miro su papel-el siguiente alumno es…Ciel D'Vallierie

La aludida se levanto y se acerco al estrado mientras varios murmullos comenzaron a sonar entre la multitud

-Esto será de recuerdo-comento Alia mientras sonreia

Ciel se paro en medio del estrado, desde alli se podia escuchar perfectamente lo que se murmuraba "preparense para otra explosión" o tambien "llego la bomba humana" y sobre todo "D'Zero, ella es la famosa D'Zero" y esto ultimo le hizo enojar y su coloracion roja que era de vergüenza cambio a un rubor rojo pero de ira, levanto su varita y comenzo a cantar las palabras magicas, dejando a todos en suspenso, pero como aquí los milagros no existen…

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El profesor presentador salio volando hacia los asientos especiales, los cuales se vinieron abajo debido a la fuerza con la que impacto el pobre profesor a quien ya veia la jubilación muy pronto, sin embargo los alumnos, que según ellos se habian salvado milagrosamente, se quedaron impactados por lo que veian en el estrado, eso que había invocado D'Zero¿era un Tsukaima?, Ciel no vio a lo que invoco, pues su mirada estaba fija en el publico a quien ella creia haberselo ganado asi que puso una pose triunfal y ya estaba preparando sus palabras para humillar a todos en su cara cuando un pequeño sonido rompio sus ilusiones

-Pffff… JAJAJAJAJA!!!!!-comenzo un alumno

-Jejeje…JAJAJAJA!!!-siguio otro

Y asi todos se rieron dejando a Ciel consternada quien giro lentamente su cabeza para ver a lo que había invocado y se quedo de piedra y con una cara de papel digna de fotografía; allí, en el estrado, se hallaba ¡una persona!, tenia un casco rojo, una especie de diamante en su cabeza, guantes y botas rojas, al igual que su chaleco y llevaba restos de cadenas, sus cabellos dorados estaban ondeando con el viento y sus ojos los tenia cerrados, la chica ya no sabia donde meterse, en su mente, ella ¡HABÍA INVOCADO A UN MUERTO!

-¿Esto saldra en el periodico escolar, no?-pregunto Alia a los repoteros de primer año que aun no se recuperaban de la carcajada

Ciel queria que se la tragara la tierra, un profesor se acerco al "Tsukaima" quien no se movia

-Vas a tener que hacer el contrato-le dijo el causando que se hicieran mas y mas estridentes las risas del alumnado-como no sabemos si esta muerto debes dejarlo por 3 dias de evaluacion

-¿Pe…pero, no puedo repetirlo?-pregunto Ciel esperanzada usando como ultimo recurso sus ojos de borrego

-¡No!-dijo tajantemente el profesor-no puedes hacerla otra vez, estaria faltando el respeto a nuestros ancestros

Ciel trago saliva pero no le quedaba otra opcion, se acerco al rostro de aquel "joven muerto" y lo beso en sus labios para sellar el "contrato"

-Eso esta mejor-musito el profesor

En eso el "diamante" que llevaba el muchacho en la cabeza comenzó a brillar y el maestro vio con mucha sorpresa que se había iluminado un símbolo en el

-¿A…Acaso será?-pregunto el maestro aun estupefacto por aquello que vio-¡No, no es posible!

Todos los alumnos se quedaron de piedra pero luego de que pasara "el juego de luces", el individuo se empezo a mover y todos cortaron sus risas y se quedaron expectantes; pero aqui como no todo es lo que parece, se oyo un POC, pues "el muerto" que originalmente vino sentado, se cayo hacia un lado cayendo al suelo sin ninguna reacción; y eso, obviamente causo mas burlas de los alumnos y mas vergüenza para D'Zero quien bajo la cabeza avergonzada

-----------------------

Luego del "papelón" de la señorita D'Vallierie o mejor dicho, D'Zero estaba en su cama llorando por el bochorno del día de hoy maldiciendo a medio mundo por su infortunio en el arte de la hechicería, supuestamente el día que seria el mejor para ella resulto ser el peor

-No es justo-dijo entre lagrima mirando al cuerpo inerte que aun yacía encadenado-porque no vino un Dragon o un Grifo, hasta un perro estaría bien!!!!

La desconsolada muchacha sin querer derramo una lagrima en el rostro del joven quien al sentir esa gotita de tristeza y desesperación empezó a apretar los ojos y poco a poco sus ojos verdes comenzaron a abrirse y con su fuerza rompio las cadenas causando que Ciel le prestara atención sin que la sorpresa abandone su rostro; luego, "el muerto" se incorporo dándole la espalda a la chica; el rubio se dio tiempo para examinar su entorno con una mirada inescrutable

-Definitivamente-dijo el-esto no es Neo Arcadia

-¿O…oye…di…dijiste algo?-dijo Ciel tocando su hombro para que el reaccionara

El chico volteo y se encontro con Ciel, chocando sus ojos verdes de el con los azules de ella

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto el joven

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto ella confundida-no entiendo tu idioma

-¿De que estará hablando?-se pregunto para si mismo "el muerto"

-¡Hablas bien¡de acuerdo!-le regaño la rubia-tu eres mi Tsukaima y debes obedecerme¿me entiendes?

-Bien, no sabre que dice pero por su rostro esta molesta-el "Tsukaima" asintió mecánicamente

-Al fin-sonrio levemente Ciel mientras se comenzó a quitarse la ropa

-OYE!!!-le grito el rubio-¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES¿ES ALGUN TIPO DE TORTURA?

-Que escandaloso ¬¬-regaño la rubia y luego sonrio-ya se, te hare un hechizo de silencio, asi te callaras n.n

Y dicho y hecho, Ciel, aun en ropa interior, tomo su varita y lanzo un sortilegio al recien llegado que obviamente tambien resulto en una explosión (Si Señores, asi se gano el apodo de D'Zero)

-Cof…Cof-el rubio comenzo a toser-Pero bueno muchacha¿que se supone que haces?

-¿Eh?-Ciel lo miro sorprendida-¡hablas mi idioma!

-¿Uh?-el "Tsukaima" estaba mas que confundido

-Bueno, como eso quiere decir que me entiendes…-dicho esto le dejo un canasto de ropa sucia en sus pies-Lavalo y lo quiero para mañana

-A ver niñita-dijo el joven fastidiado-¿tu crees que estoy de animos para hacerte mandados? ¬¬

-Creo que no entiendes tu posición¿no plebeyo? ¬¬-le dijo Ciel con una mirada fulminante

El muchacho se notaba visiblemente irritado e intento sacar algo de su espalda pero vio que no había nada

-Hey¿Donde esta mi Z-Saber?-dijo y luego se rebusco sus bolsillos- Y el Búster?, tampoco esta el Shield Boomerang…y tampoco el Chain Rod!!!-y luego miro a Ciel fulminante-TU¿Donde están mis armas? ¬¬

-Yo que sabré ¬¬-le dirigió la misma mirada-asi como estas viniste

-Tu me trajiste, no? ¬¬

-Si y que? ¬¬-le respondió la rubia-sincermente yo tampoco te quiero aquí

-Ah genial!-dijo el muchacho acercandose a la puerta-entonces me voy!

-Espera¿A donde crees que vas?-le regaño la chica-no te ordene que te fueras, Tsukaima irrespetuoso

-Para empezar no me llames Tsukaima, no me gusta-le dice el muchacho-Mi nombre es Zero…

Aquella palabra hizo eco en Ciel

-¡¡¡No te burles de mi!!!-le dijo aventándole una candelabro que el rubio esquivo moviendo la cabeza a un lado-Dime la verdad¿como te llamas?

-Es la verdad, mi nombre es Zero-le dijo tajante-y a decir verdad, me importa un comino que te guste o no, yo ya me voy

Y dicho esto cerro la puerta mientras Ciel ardía en cólera por la pésima suerte que tenia

---------

Luego de un rato, por los pasillos caminaba Zero todo despreocupado, a pesar de que todos lo miraban y murmuraban, a el le daba igual, lo que el quería era regresar a su hogar en Neo Arcadia, con su gente y sus compañeros

-No se en que clase de sueño raro me he metido-dijo Zero mientras se dirigia a un pasillo para luego darse cuenta que estaba andando en circulos-Para variar…este es un sitio muy grande u.u

-Vaya¿no eres tu el Zero no Tsukaima?-dijo una voz burlona

-Solo dime Zero-le dijo el rubio-¿Quién eres y Qué quieres?

-Vaya modales!-dijo la voz haciendose el ofendido-me llamo Axl D'Grammont y me preguntaba que hace un plebeyo paseando libremente por esta academia

-Para empezar no soy ningun plebeyo-dijo Zero tajante-y si no me vas a ayudar a salir de aquí pues no me molestes

-Me esperaba mejores modales de un Tsukaima pero en fin-dijo el pelinaranja y luego volteo a ver a una acompañante que llevaba el uniforme de la escuela pero su capa era marron-¿que opinas tu, Niniel san?

-Pues a mi me parece simpatico n.n-dijo la chica

-Y yo¿como te parezco?-pregunto seductoramente Axl a la chica con una rosa en su boca

-Pu…pues-dijo ella ruborizada al tenerlo tan cerca y quizas a punto de desmayarse

-Puedo ver a traves de tus ojos Niniel-dijo el muchacho a la chica-confia en mi, yo te hare la chica mas feliz del mundo

-Bu…bueno…yo…creo en ti…-balbuceo la chica

-¿Que te parece, Zero kun?-dijo Axl volteando a ver al rubio-¿Quieres ser testigo de nuestro amor?

Pero para sorpresa de Axl, Zero ya no estaba; al rato vino Ciel

-¡Axl!-exclamo ella-¿no has visto a mi Tsukaima?

-Ah si, debe andar por alli-respondió tranquilamente el muchacho

-Ayudame a atraparlo entonces-dijo ella y Axl acepto

----------

-Al fin, la salida-dijo Zero sonriendo-ahora me iré de aquí

El joven ya había salido al jardin y estaba a pasos de cruzar el porton del campus hasta que…

-¡¿A donde crees que vas?!-le dijo Axl llegando y extendiendo su varita haciendo que Zero, muy sorprendido por cierto, levite

-¿Qué?...¿que rayos?!-bufo el rubio molesto

-Mira que va a ser coincidencia-rio Axl que estaba junto a la chica llamada Niniel y junto a Ciel-ya van dos veces en el dia que te hago volar

-Bajame!!!-grito el rubio molesto

-Como digas-dijo Axl retirando el hechizo y haciendo que Zero caiga al suelo y quede inconsciente

-Vaya, gracias Axl-dijo Ciel haciendo una revencia

-Axl sempai es bueno-dijo Niniel con estrellitas en los ojos-espero poder hacerle algo por su hazaña de hoy

-Cuando quieras Nini chan, cuando quieras-dijo Axl en tono presuncioso

----------------------

CONTINUARA

PROXIMO CAPITULO¡DUELO A MUERTE!

Buenas, espero sinceramente que mi trabajo sea de su agrado y bueno se cuidan ps

Dejen reviews!


End file.
